Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to microfluidic systems and devices for use in microfluidic systems that can be used to remove bubbles. More specifically, the present invention is directed to bubble separating or trapping devices that can be used to remove bubbles from fluids flowing into microfluidic devices, such as, organ-on-a-chip or organ chip devices.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fluidic and microfluidic devices are typically interconnected into systems that include many individual fluidic and microfluidic components connected by a complicated and cumbersome arrangement of tubing, valves and pumps. The fluidic and microfluidic components can include one or more reservoirs, pumps, valves, mixers, sensors, analytical devices, collection devices, and organ-on-a-chip devices. When the components are connected and disconnected as well as during normal operation, gas bubbles can be introduced or formed in the fluids that flow through these fluidic and microfluidic devices and systems. In some configurations, these gas bubbles, such as air bubbles, can negatively impact the operation of the system and can harm the biologic elements that can reside in the various components of the system.